Madeline Felix
Overview Name: Madeline Felix Known Aliases: Maddie, Mads, Witch Lady Gender: Female Age: 29 Compact/Conspiracy: Les Mysteres Physical Description: Madeline is rather pretty, with wavy auburn hair, creamy skin, and well-sculpted features. She's just slightly taller than average and pleasantly curvaceous, though with a decent amount of muscle to her frame as well. In fact, if you can avoid looking her in the eyes, she seems like a normal, pretty young woman. Maddie's eyes, however, betray that there is something the slightest bit... off about her. Depending on the hour and the weather, they can be anywhere from a bright honey gold to as black as good coffee; more than that, though, they seem at times to see things that aren't there, or hold a calculating wisdom that seems out of place for someone so young. As for clothing, most of the time Maddie looks like a greasy cowgirl biker chick. She likes jeans, cowboy hats, boots, plaid, leather, and anything that can stand to get torn up or dirty. The phrase "formal wear" isn't really a part of her vocabulary. If she absolutely has to get dressed up, it's either in a nicer pair of jeans, maybe some slacks, or at the worst-case scenario, a long peasant skirt. She does like jewelry of all shapes and varieties, the more eclectic and strange the better, metal, stones, glass, and bones all co-existing in her collection. Maddie has one small satchel that she wears strapped to her thigh like a holster, which holds the important essentials -- wallet, keys, phone. She usually has a baseball bat, a Ruger Mark II Bull Barrel pistol, and, on occasion, a sawed-off AH Fox 12-gauge shotgun; all of these have a random assortment of charms and other strange objects decorating them. Most importantly, though, Maddie has her Bag. The Bag is always with her, and is a cornucopia of the bizarre and esoteric. Containers of herbs, dirt, blood, spring water, and alcohol coexist with dice, bones, candles, weapons, makeup, paint, fabric... no one is entirely certain what all Maddie keeps in the Bag, but the thing is constantly packed full. Personality: Maddie is, for the most part, a relatively easygoing woman. She likes good music, food, alcohol, guns, and cars. She likes her bar, she likes her reptiles, she likes being able to open a beer and sit on her porch and watch the sunset. What she doesn't like are monsters coming into her town and trashing the life she's made for herself. Known History Background: Maddie doesn't like talking much about her past. She says she's from somewhere in New Mexico, but left a few years ago; she spent a couple of years driving around the country, working odd jobs and "studying", as she puts it, before settling down in Central Florida four years ago. If pressed, she'll state that she has no family, no real ties to anywhere, but her natural sensitivity to "weirdness" has led her to travel where the wind takes her. Current Activities: Maddie spends a good portion of her time running her bar, The Snake Pit; the patrons there are used to the odd hours that she keeps. If not working, Maddie is either running errangs or at her house, where she lives with three snakes and a bearded dragon. Home is where she fixes cars, grows herbs, creates all manner of artwork, and on very rare occasion, entertain guests. Home is also where she practices her "other work", communing with spirits and performing divinations and rituals. Character Soundtrack See also: [[Maddie's Favorite Tunes|''Maddie's Favorite Tunes'']] * Ancient Light - Allman Brown * Asking For It - Shinedown * Bad Company - Five Finger Death Punch * Bring On the Rain - Jo Dee Messina * Building a Mystery - Sarah McLachlan * Desert Rose - Sting * Desperado - Celtic Thunder * Dreams - Fleetwood Mac * Fortunate Son - Chase Holfelder * House of Spirits - Allman Brown * Hurricane - Theory of a Deadman * In My Blood - Black Stone Cherry * Late Goodbye - Poets of the Fall * Life Is a Highway - Rascal Flatts * Loser - 3 Doors Down * The Secret of Life - Faith Hill * Superstition - Stevie Wonder * Voodoo - Godsmack * Walking in Memphis - Marc Cohn * When the Chips Are Down - Anais Mitchell Rumors Player Information Player: JP Email: raebanana@gmail.com